I Quietly Watch You
by GothKittiekat15
Summary: Please R&R! AU. Kagome Higurashi, an ordinary school girl, quietly watches Sesshomaru, an 11th grader. She longs for someone to call her own, and so she turns to her dreams of him. What little does she know that he might feel the same way? SessKag.
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: This is another story that has been in my head for a while. I do apologize for me not updating my other stories, but a lot of crap has been holding me up! So, what better way to chill, is to write a story! I hope you like!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co. No sue me! Other miscellaneous characters belong to me.

Summary: AU. Kagome Higurashi, an ordinary school girl, quietly watches Sesshomaru, an 11th grader. She longs for someone to call her own, and so she turns to her dreams of him. What little does she know that he might feel the same way? Sess/Kag.

I Quietly Watch You

Chapter One

XXXXXXXX

Kagome awoke slowly, and stared at her ceiling. Yet another dream has invaded her sleep. She pulled the covers over her head, and listened to her mother walk around the house. It was almost time for her to get ready for school, so she sat there and listened once again as her mothers footsteps came closer. The door opened as the light from the hall flooded into her dark room.

"Kagome, it's time to get up." Her mother said, then turned around and left leaving the door ajar.

"Yes, mother" Kagome mumbled and sat up rubbing her eyes sleepily. She sighed and swung her legs over the bed and got up, her knees popping while she stood up.

She walked out of her room and into the kitchen and pulled down a box of chocolate chip pop tarts, and placed them in the toaster. Hopping onto the counter, waiting for her pop tarts to get done, she looked up as her mother walked into the kitchen

"Good morning, dear." Lora said as she refilled her coffee cup.

"Morning mom" Kagome smiled, swinging her legs back and forth, as the smell of chocolate chip pop tarts filled the room.

"Did you sleep well?" Lora turned around and leaned against the counter, her coffee cup in hand.

"Yeah I did." Kagome hopped of the counter, and got a napkin pulling her pop tarts out of the toaster and onto the napkin. She took one and nibbled on the corner.

"That's good," Lora smiled and took a sip of coffee "Don't for get to do your chores when you get home."

"Yes mother, I know." She smiled, and took another bite of her pop tart and watched as her mother left the kitchen.

Kagome quietly ate her pop tarts, thinking about her dream. It seemed to never end. His face was clearly imprinted in her mind and always haunted her mind every time she closed her eyes. Sometimes she would cry, but that was very seldom. All she wanted was someone to like her form the inside, not looks. Finishing her pop tarts she got up and went to the bathroom and turned on the shower.

After 30 minutes she got out and began to blow dry her hair. She finally got her hair to do something right, for once. Her hair fell past her shoulders and slightly flipped out. She fixed her bangs and went to change.

She slipped on her favorite blue jeans, the jeans with a tear in the knee, and light spots to make them look like they have been worn over, and over again. Then she picked out a striped green, blue, and white polo shirt. Satisfied with her result's she grabbed her book bag, and car keys and walked out the door.

"Mom, I'm leaving!" Kagome shouted from the door.

"Okay! Be careful! I love you!" Lora shouted from her bedroom.

"Love you too!" Kagome closed the door and locked it, and bounded down the stairs. She walked through the drive way, kicking stray rocks on her way to her car. She threw her book bag in the back seat and drove off. She turned on the radio and let the sound drown out her thoughts.

She turned and parked in the parking lot of her school; Blake High. She grabbed her book bag and slung it over her shoulder. As she turned around, and the first thing she saw was Sesshomaru getting out of his car. She stood mesmerized, as he turned around and looked straight at her, his face blank. Feeling panicked she turned around and walked across the parking lot and headed to where her friends stood.

"Kagome, you're here!" Kim waved, and smiled.

Kim was her best friend since the second grade, and stayed with each other ever since. She smiled and waved back.

"Kagome, Sup?" Justin, Kim's boyfriend, just moved here 3 months ago. He was also one of their good friends

"Hey guys" Kagome said and set her book bag on the ground and shoved her hands in her pockets. She looked over at Kim as Justin wrapped his arms around her waist and tickled her. Kim laughed and struggled to get out of his attacking hands.

Kagome looked away, feeling slightly jealous, from the two love birds and turned around to Emily, Courtney and Adam her other close friends.

"Hey ya'll!" Kagome smiled.

"Hey Girl, How's it going?" Emily said giving her a hug.

"Good! Well…I guess... I had another dream last night." Kagome hugged Emily back, and then looked down at her feet.

"It's going to be okay… I know how you feel." Emily replied with a sad smile.

It was true. Emily did know how she felt, because her boyfriend, Lucas, broke up with her a few months ago, and he still acts the same around her. It hurts Kagome to see Emily cry over him, because Lucas was stupid and broke up with her for no reason.

"Yeah… Let's just get on with the day!" Kagome sighed and picked up her book bag as the bell rang to go to homeroom.

All 6 of them walked to their class, blind to the fact that neither of them knew how good or bad their day was going to end.

XXXXXXXX

Well…! How did you like it? It's amazing, that I actually have a plot line for this story! Don't worry I'm making it a goal to update at least once a week; even for my other two stories! Please Review, because you know you want too: P

Thanks Muches!

Kat


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: Wow, thanks for the reviews on this story! It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside:3 I'm excited, I really am! Now…On with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co. No sue me! Other miscellaneous characters belong to me.

Summary: AU. Kagome Higurashi, an ordinary school girl, quietly watches Sesshomaru, an 11th grader. She longs for someone to call her own, and so she turns to her dreams of him. What little does she know that he might feel the same way? Sess/Kag.

I Quietly Watch You

Chapter Two

XXXXXXXX

Kagome and the rest of the group walked slowly to homeroom, talking about yesterday's activities.

"Oh my god, you should have seen it Kag's!" Kim exclaimed excitedly, while clinging on to Justin's arm.

"Yeah, it was hilarious and absolutely adorable at the same time!" Emily piped in.

"Oh you guy's, just be quiet!" Courtney interrupted them, blushing. "It's no biggie! All Adam did was just asked me out!"

"Yeah, he asked you out, with a dozen roses and a teddy bear," Justin butted in laughing "and during Algebra! I mean, he just waltzed right in there and interrupted J-Wig, walked over to you and asked you out!"

"Every time," Kagome said laughing throwing her hands up enthusiastically "Every time I check out for an hour, something good always happens!"

"Well that should teach you not to check out!" Emily said poking her in the ribs.

"Hey!" Kagome said rubbing her ribs "I had to go to the dentist! I don't want my teeth falling out!"

They all started laughing and walked into homeroom.

"Hey, J-Wig!" They all said at the same time, going to their seats. J-Wig was their nickname for their homeroom teacher. They also had him for 6th period Algebra. Kagome decided that J-Wig was a lot better than Marshal Joseph Wiggins. (A/N: Sorry if that is anyone's actual name:D )

"All right, calm down so I can call roll." Mr. Wig said, rolling his eyes at the group.

Kagome leaned over and poked Courtney in the shoulder "Did you say yes?" She whispered while grinning.

"Yeah... I did" Courtney replied blushing.

"That's wonderful! I'm so happ—."

"Miss Higurashi!" Mr. Wig interrupted them.

"Yes?" Kagome smiled up at him.

"Good, at least I know you're here mentally" He replied gruffly.

"Wow! You just noticed that?" Kagome grinned, as the group laughed.

"Yeah, yeah…"Mr. Wig smiled, shaking his head and continued the roll call.

Kagome laughed. It was always like that in homeroom. When she first entered high school, she never really liked the grumpy, old algebra teacher/bus driver. Before she got her license she always rode the bus, and was the last one to get off, and made small talk to him. Over the year's he became more like a grandpa to her than just a mean teacher.

"Anyways," Kagome leaned back over poking Courtney, "Like I said I'm really happy for you!"

"Thanks! I took him long enough though! I really like him!" Courtney smiled.

Adam was also part of the group. They never got to see him much, because he was a grade below them, but they did have a lot of laughs when the group got together.

Kagome leaned back in her desk and stared out the window, while Sesshomaru's class walked by. Her breath hitched as he looked over in her direction. Once again their eyes met. Kagome couldn't breath; she was starting to drown in his deep blue eyes.

"Kagome…" a distant voice called in the back of her mind.

Kagome blinked, as he smiled a small smile, or it looked like it to her.

"Kagome…!" The distant voice called again, followed by a sharp pain to her side.

"What the..!" Kagome tore her gaze away from his and turned an accusing glare to Kim, who looked WAY to innocent.

"Sorry! I tried to get your attention, but you where staring out the window. I kept on calling, so I pinched you and guess what……?" Kim said grinning.

"What?" Kagome slightly growled.

"I LOVE YOU!" Kim giggled and hugged her.

Kagome laughed and hugged back. She couldn't stay mad at her for to long. Heck she couldn't stay mad at any of her friends. The bell rang signaling for their first period class. Picking up their book and book bag they all went to their lockers. Kagome opened her locker, as some one tapped her shoulder.

"What?" Kagome turned around and expected to see some one wanting to get to their locker, but she gasped and squealed.

"Sango! You're back!" Kagome dropped her books and hugged her childhood friend.

"Kagome! It's SO Good to see you!" Sango giggled and hugged back.

Sango was another one of Kagome's friends. Sango was gone for 4 months, because her father made her and her brother move up to Japan so they can be home schooled. It must have failed because here she was, standing right in front of her face.

"I know! I've missed you SO much! The group missed you also!" Kagome gave her one last hug, "Come on! Let's go to History. The group will be siked to see you!" Kagome grabbed her arm and led Sango to their History class.

Kagome was grinning the whole time, and practically jumped in to the class room.

"Hey guys! Look whose back!" She grinned as Sango walked up behind her.

The group looked up, and they all squealed, except for Justin, who had no clue who she was.

"SANGO!" They all said at the same time and ran up to hug her.

"Hey guys! I've missed you all so much! It was hell being away for so long!" Sango hugged each and every one of the girls and looked over to Justin.

"Oh!" Kim exclaimed excitedly "This is Justin Smith. He moved here a few months ago, and he's my boyfriend!"

"Wow! You finally got yourself a boy toy!" Sango laughed elbowing Kim in the side then held out her hand to Justin. "I'm Sango. It's nice to meet you!"

"Yeah, same here!" Justin shook her hand, then reached over and pulled Kim into his lap.

"SETTLE DOWN!" Coach James shouted walking to his desk.

Every one quickly went to their seats, and pulled out their books. Coach James was a very strict teacher, and no one dared to say anything cross. Not even their group dared to say anything in class.

"Now, get out your books and turn to page 234." He said and sat down. "Read section one, and do questions 1-6 at the end of the section. It's due at the end of the class… Get to work!"

No one ever read the section, and started on their questions. Except for a few who laid their head down, wanting to catch a little shut eye.

Kagome finished her questions, and turned them in. She laid her head down on the desk and stared at the map of the United States on the wall. She couldn't believe it! Sango was back, and she swore she seen Sesshomaru smile at her.

'He'd never smile at me…' She thought to herself, and sighed inwardly. She felt a pang in her heart, as she told herself that it was just her imagination. Closing her eyes, she slowly drifted off to sleep.

:DREAM:

_Kagome was sitting on the school bleachers with Kim and Courtney. They wanted her to come watch their boyfriends practice football. She didn't know why they wanted her to come. She felt so out of place…so…alone._

"_Yeah, and then called me and told me tha…"_

_Kagome drowned out her friends' conversation. She didn't want to hear about how wonderful their love life was. It seemed selfish, but she had every right not wanting to hear it. Slipping on her sunglasses, she looked at the football players and her gazed locked on Sesshomaru, running across the field. He was so…beautiful. His blond hair almost seemed silver in the sunlight, and he had an air of grace that floated around him._

_Sighing again, she stood up and looked at her friends._

"_Practice is over now. I'm leaving." She waved and began to walk down the bleachers. As she turned around the corner a hand reached out and grabbed her arm._

"_What the…?" Kagome turned around and looked at her captor. _

"_Sesshomaru…" She gawked._

"_Yeah, it's me." Sesshomaru grinned, and grabbed her hand and pulled over underneath the bleachers, looking around to see if anyone was near. "Look, I have to tell you something." _

"_O-oh…really?" Kagome couldn't meet his gaze, so she looked down at the ground. Her breath hitched when his finger slid underneath her chin, lifting it up to meet his eyes._

"_Don't hide from me. I want to see your face." Sesshomaru leaned closer, his breath against her lips. "Your eyes, your lips…" He leaned closer, His lips almost touching hers._

_BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNG_

Kagome jumped up, her heart beating wildly. Why had she dreamed of him again? Why now, and during school! She sighed and picked up her book bag and left for the next class.

Class went by slowly for Kagome. She was confused, upset, and she didn't talk to anyone for the rest of the day. Her friends tried to make her cheer up, but it was just not working. Finally it was time to leave, and Kagome was ready to go. She walked slowly to her car, staring down at the ground. She was almost to her car, when she ran into something very solid, and fell backwards onto the ground as her books flew everywhere.

"Crap!" She groaned as she landed onto her hand. " Oww.."

"Kagome, I'm sorry I didn't watch where I was going!" A deep voice filled her ears.

Kagome snapped her head up, and gasped.

"Sesshomaru…"

XXXXXXXX

Yay! The second chapter is out of the way! I tried to make it longer. I do hope you like this chapter, because it was sort of rushed, but I am proud of the results! Well Enjoy!

Remember now, Read and Review! You know you want too:P

Thanks Muches!

Kat


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: Sorry I have not updated this story last week… All I have to say is…Too much drama…WAY to much. Anyways here is the story…

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co. No sue me! Other miscellaneous characters belong to me.

Summary: AU. Kagome Higurashi, an ordinary school girl, quietly watches Sesshomaru, an 11th grader. She longs for someone to call her own, and so she turns to her dreams of him. What little does she know that he might feel the same way? Sess/Kag.

Author Note 2: This is in Sesshomaru's P.O.V. It will also pick up at Sesshomaru's 7th period class, then make its way to where the story last ended.

I Quietly Watch You

Chapter Three

XXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru sat in his 7th period class. It was boring him. It bored him so bad he felt like getting up and dancing on top of the teacher's desk, while throwing colorful Easter eggs at people's forehead, and point at them and laugh at how it left a huge whelp on their forehead.

But, sadly enough he couldn't do it. It wasn't because he was scared or anything, because he wasn't…not at all. It was because people knew that he kept to himself and barely said anything. If they saw him do that little show, they would have a major heart attack, and then it would spread through the school like the damn cold. It was just that bad, and he didn't want all the drama. He had enough drama, because his friends kept on hounding him about the girl he liked. He ended that drama with a threat, and his friends knew not to talk about it in public; especially his younger brother that was a grade below her.

So…here he was, sitting here in 7th period thinking about dancing on top of tables. What in the hell is his life coming too?

"Yo, Sessho" Miroku, one of his friends, walked up and sat next to him.

Speaking of the ending of his life….

"Sup' Roku. Why aren't you in class?" Sesshomaru said, as he shoved his book in his desk.

"Mr. B let me out of the class early, because I finished sorting out all my books." Miroku said with a heavy sigh.

"It must really suck working in the Library, but then again I always thought of you as a nerd." Sesshomaru grinned, at Miroku's glare.

"Shut up. At least I'm not a mute all the time, and guess what!" Miroku said and poked him in the shoulder.

"Enlighten me..." Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"I can express my feelings! " Miroku said, with a very familiar glint in his eyes.

"Oh, please do be quiet. I would rather not express certain things…just yet." Sesshomaru said, and Miroku knew to drop the subject. He looked down at this watch.

"Well, Roku, I'll see you later." He got up, as the bell rung.

"Sure thing Sessho." Miroku said and walked out the door.

Sesshomaru followed him out the door and smiled to himself. It was always like that between Miroku and himself. It was childish really, but it was always fun.

He walked quietly across the road and walked up to the parking lot; thinking of her. He didn't know when he started to like her. It just sort of snuck up on him. He remembered watching her draw at break, a few feet away, and she was so absorbed in her drawing it was…..cute. Then suddenly it became at habit to watch her. He would watch her walk in the hall, stand in the lunch line, and on the bus when they rode it. At first he thought it was unhealthy and felt oddly like a stalker, but he then began to notice that she was watching him also. Even when she is with her friends, laughing and cutting up, she always looked at him.

Sesshomaru smiled a small smile; and watched the ground as he walked. Then he heard footsteps as he looked up he felt something run into him.

"What the..?" He looked down, and his eyes widened.

"Crap!" He heard a voice and looked down to see her groaning and holding her hand. " Oww.."

"Kagome, I'm sorry I didn't watch where I was going!" He said shocked, and suddenly became nervous.

Obviously she didn't know who he was at the moment, because she snapped her head up and gasped.

"Sesshomaru…"

"Yeah… That's me…" He gave a nervous laugh, and then noticed her swollen hand. "Kagome are you okay? I didn't mean to. I wasn't watching where I was going and—." He was surprised when she laughed slightly and cut him off.

"It's okay Sesshomaru. It's my fault too ya know. I was in such a rush to get to my car, that I didn't watch where I was going." She replied quietly blushing.

"Oh…" He said, mentally kicking himself for sounding stupid. Then she bent down and picked up her book bag, and helped her get to her feet.

"Thanks..." She replied with a small smile.

"You welcome…" He said, still standing there.

"Well…I'll see you around…" She said and started to walk off.

Sesshomaru didn't know what happened, but something snapped inside his head.

"Kagome! Wait!" He yelled and ran up to her, spinning her around and bent down and kissed her on the cheek, letting his lips gently linger on her soft, pale skin. "I'll see you around…Kagome" He pulled back and gave her a bow and turned around and walked to his car.

He got in a drove off with out a second glance. He was in disbelief at what he just did. He actually kissed her on the cheek. Something inside him just snapped, and his mind took over. With shaking hands he picked up his hands and dialed a number.

"Yellow?" A deep voiced answered the phone.

"Roku meet me at my house! Pronto!" He said, and then hung up the phone. Miroku knew it was something serious, and it wouldn't take him long to get their either because they where neighbors.

After a few minutes, he pulled in his drive way, and saw Miroku sitting on the steps. He got out, and walked up to him.

"What in the world is up?" Miroku looked at him, his eyebrows together with worry.

"I can't believe it man!" Sesshomaru threw up his hands.

"Believe what?" Miroku said giving a frustrated sigh.

"I don't know what came over me! She wasabouttoleaveandIpulledherbackandkissedher!" Sesshomaru almost screamed.

Miroku raised an eyes brow at this. He knew that Sesshomaru always started to talk fast when he did something major, but he understood every word.

"Well….The mute can express his feelings after all." Miroku said, laughing.

"Shut up…You're not making this any better." Sesshomaru growled. "Go back home and read books you nerd." He said walking in to the house and slamming the door.

"Yo! Watch it! I'm on the phone!" Inuyasha said from the couch.

"Shut up you Half-twit. " Sesshomaru growled and gave him the finger.

"Feh…Whatever.. I'm going to ignore your man period tantrum this time, but next time...you...will…pay!." Inuyasha replied lying back down on the couch and snickered when he heard Sesshomaru's door slam shut.

Sesshomaru growled once more, as he slammed his door shut. His brother is not making this matter any easier either. He lay down on his bed and smashed his face in the pillow.

"What am I going to do now…?" He closed his eyes with that thought and slowly drifted off to sleep.

XXXXXXXX

So how do you like it? I'm sorry if its short, but I'm not all that great at long chapters. But it turned out fairly well and I'm pleased. Hope you will be pleased also.

:Huggles to all my reviewer.:

Love Muches

Kat

P.S: REVIEW YOU KNOW YOU WANNA:3


	4. Chapter 4

Author Note: Sorry that I didn't update any sooner… I was having boy problems! OO Here are some answers to a few of my reviewers Questions.

AU means Alternate Universe. In my opinion it means that this story doesn't follow the original plot line for the Inuyasha series. If you've noticed there are no demons, jewel shards, etc. It's just a normal high school story, which is why Sesshomaru has blonde hair and blue eyes. Also, Kagome can drive because she is 16. At my school you can drive when you are 16 but you just have to get a permission letter from the school showing that you have your licenses and you are 16. Hope that answers it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co. No sue me! Other miscellaneous characters belong to me.

Summary: AU. Kagome Higurashi, an ordinary school girl, quietly watches Sesshomaru, an 11th grader. She longs for someone to call her own, and so she turns to her dreams of him. What little does she know that he might feel the same way? Sess/Kag.

I Quietly Watch You

Chapter One

XXXXXXXX

Kagome sat in her car. It was still parked at the school parking lot, but she was too amazed to even turn it on.

"He kissed me..." She said dazed and, as the heat in the car surrounded her. Then suddenly she realized that it wasn't a dream, and she looked around to make sure no one was in the parking lot.

"HE KISSED ME!" She squealed loudly, doing her happy dance. "Oh yeah! Oh yeah!" She sung happily bobbing her head back and forth while cranking up her car

Kagome pulled out of the parking lot, and hit the road to her house. She was about to pick up her cell phone, when it rang.

"Hellooo?" She said happily.

"Kags… Hi!" Sango said on the other line.

"Sango… Just the girl I wanted to speak too!" She said grinning.

"That's why I called you silly! I was supposed to meet you at your house, but you are not here!" Sango said in an irritated tone. "It's freaking hot, sitting out here on your porch steps!"

"That my dear Sango I will explain when I get there!" She grinned and hung up the phone.

Kagome smiled. She couldn't believe it! Her dreams were starting to come true! Plus Kagura, Sesshomaru's cousin, had found out that she liked him. Later that day when Kagome went to lunch, she looked over at his table, out of habit, and completely froze. Kagura was sitting next to him, smiling, and saying something. Then they both looked right at her. Immediately she knew that Kagura told him and began to act cool, but she didn't even touch her food because she was so freaked.

Kagome turned up her radio, and began to sing along loudly. She was so happy at the way the day ended, and he was the one to make the first move! There were so many days when she would just sit and daydream, and when she felt his eyes on her she would look up and get shy and break eye contact.

After singing a few songs, she finally made it to her house. Laughing at Sango, who was attempting very poorly to cool off, she pulled into the driveway. Sango got up and began to flail her arms wildly, and began shouting. Kagome couldn't understand her, because the music was still blaring. She turned off the car and got out and Sango's voice reached her ears.

"What was SOO freaking important that you had to leave me out in the hot sun!" Sango hollered, still flailing her arms. "Why didn't you call me and TELL me that YOU where going to be late! Or at least you could have given me a key!"

Kagome smiled like the Cheshire cat as she walked up to Sango.

"Are you going to tell me or what! And why in sands hill are you smiling like that!" Sango still yelled, but a smile formed on her lips.

Kagome was still smiling when she openend the door. Before she could completely open the door Sango rushed in and screamed once again.

"OOOOH! AIRCONDITIONER I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! DON'T EVER LEAVE ME!" Sango's yell was suddenly muffled.

Kagome walked in and busted out laughing. Sango was on the floor, he face pressed against the vent. (A/N: We all have had those days:P ) She placed herself on the couch and waited patiently for Sango to redeem her self.

After a few moments Sango got up and sat on the couch, her face red from the cool wind. They sat there in a comfortable silence, when suddenly.

"OH MY GOD! HE KISSED YOU DIDN'T HE!" Sango yelled, jumping up and clasping her hands together.

Kagome nodded and blushed deeply.

"Yes he did" She stated and then continued before Sango could even open her mouth, "Not on the mouth, on the cheek. That had to be the best cheek kiss ever!" She grabbed the olive green couch pillow and pressed it to her face, squealing. Then threw her pillow down and began to jump with Sango.

"I cannot believe it! Tell me Tell me!" Sango giggled.

"Okay, I was going to my car and we accidentally bumped into each other. I fell over and he helped me up. I said bye and he called me back and kissed me on the cheek. I swear he lingered his lips on my cheek for a minute." Kagome giggled, and jumped around happily. She nearly fell over when Sango jumped on her back.

"I'm soooo happy for you!" Sango giggled, and then her cell phone rang. She jumped off Kagome's back and answered her cell.

"Yes?" Sango said, and walked around quietly. "Yeah…Okay...Love you too." She said and hung up the phone.

Kagome was sprawled on the couch looking up at the ceiling, still smiling.

"As much as I would LOVE to jump around and celebrate, but something came up at the house and I have to get home! " Sango said, and placed a sisterly kiss on her fore head.

"Bye Sango! Call me later…Love ya sis!" Kagome yelled at her retreating back.

"Love ya too!" She yelled back and walked out the door.

Kagome sat and stared at the ceiling, as the peaceful silence surrounded her. She sighed happily and closed her eyes and fell asleep. That was until the phone rang loudly.

"What the…! "She jumped up suddenly and fell off the couch, " Ooowww.." She rubbed her sore knee and got up and went to the phone.

"OH MY GOSH! " She yelled happily at the number that was on the caller ID.

XXXXXXXXXX

Well I updated! Its not my best update but I just wanted to get this funky little scene out of my head.

: Huggles to all my reviewers:

ENJOY!

Kat

P.S YOU KNOW YOU WANNA REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co. No sue me! Other miscellaneous characters belong to me.

Summary: AU. Kagome Higurashi, an ordinary school girl, quietly watches Sesshomaru, an 11th grader. She longs for someone to call her own, and so she turns to her dreams of him. What little does she know that he might feel the same way? Sess/Kag.

I Quietly Watch You

Chapter Five

XXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru woke up only a few minutes later from someone repeatedly banging on his door.

"Yo, jerk face! Wake up!" Inuyasha shouted from the other side.

Sesshomaru growled loudly, showing his sudden discontent.

"What is so important that you have to make your lazy ass walk up the stairs and act like a fucking ape and bang at my door?" He growled once more at his brother.

"Your retarded buddy, that's what! He said to call some girl. Hell, I don't care. I'm going out." His brother huffed and stomped down the stairs saying something, but Sesshomaru didn't try nor cared at what he had said.

He rolled his eyes at his brother's ape-ish actions and sat up. He reached for the phone book and flipped to her number. He tossed the book aside and dialed the number quickly before he chickened out.

He took a deep breath trying to calm his nerves. His nerves felt like they were being stretched so far out he could distinctly tell each and every nerve strand starting to break apart. He gripped the phone in silent terror as his hands became sweaty from the sudden anxiety creeping up his spine.

It seemed like it took for ever for the phone to ring once as it slowly echoed in the distance. He took his free hand and pinched the bridge of his nose trying to slowly calm his breathing. He has NEVER gotten this bent up out of shape over a girl and he was suddenly starting to feel utterly ridiculous.

"_Ugh, this is so ridiculous! She probably thinks I'm a freak!" _He argued to himself quietly. He huffed and pulled the phone away from his ear and was starting to mash the end button.

"Hello?" A very nervous voice squeaked on the other end.

Sesshomaru's finger froze as panic raced into his senses making him realize that she answered. He could hear his heart beat loudly in his ears as he stared down at the phone in disbelief. _"Holly shit…" _He said quietly to himself.

"UH, hello?" the voice squeaked again. It got quiet for a few seconds until the voice spoke again. "I don't think he's there, Sango!"

He smiled to himself at the fact that she failed miserably at whispering. Then, just as if a ton books smashed into his face, he realized that she was talking about him. He quickly put the phone to his ear and cleared his throat.

"Kagome…Hey! Sorry about that! My…Uh…brother was talking to me and…Ohm...I had to help him with something!" He quickly said, mentally kicking himself for sounding so stupid.

"Oh no! It's fine! I don't mind really!" She replied, suddenly followed by another attempt at whispering. "Oh wow, Sango! He sounds so sexy on the phone!!"

He could not help to laugh at this. This girl had absolutely no Idea how to whisper.

"It's fine. I just wanted to call to tell you, Good Night." He said as his eyes drifted to his clock. It was only 4 in the afternoon. He groaned at his own stupidity and corrected himself. "Ugh, I'm sorry. I'm not a good conversationalist over the phone. What I really mean was, I was calling to check up on you to see if you made it home alright." He reached up and pinched the bridge of his nose once more. The feeling of "Retarded" suddenly washed over his body.

"No worries, Sesshomaru! I'm happy that you called. I'm not very good at talking on the phone either. Sango tells me all the time that I should never be a radio announcer because I would fail so miserably that they would have to close down the station in pure terror. I find it very offending because I think….." She suddenly stopped and took a breath. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to go off on a rant! You should have stopped me!" She said breathlessly.

He laughed once more. He thought it was kind of cute. Most girls would just say a few words or nothing at all. At least he has some what a clue to how interesting their phone calls would be in the future.

"It's perfectly fine, Kagome. I thought it was cute and rather refreshing" He said as he suddenly heard giggles and what sounded oddly like a happy squeal.

He smiled to himself and shook his head. Obviously, no one has ever complimented Kagome on her random rants and obviously her friend thought it was the most awesome thing she's ever gotten told form the sound of that overzealous squeal of hers.

"Well, I'll let you you go now. Thank you for the call, Sesshomaru!" She said sweetly as she unsuccessfully hid her happy giggles along with Sango.

"No problem. Talk to you tomorrow!' Sesshomaru said smiling. He quietly hung up the phone and placed it on his desk, which was right next to his bed. He jumped up quickly and started to do his happy dance in the middle of his room, unbeknownst to as his door opened slightly and a pair of highly amused eyes watched him do his dance.

XXXXXXXX

I know it's been two years since I updated. I am very sorry. I really hope you like it. The reviewers who have added this story to their favorites or even their alerts has inspired me to please you with yet another chapter. If you have any questions or just want to talk to me to help encourage me to write more send me an IM on Yahoo.

meknownaskat

:Huggles to all my reviewers:

Love Muches

Kat

P.S: REVIEW YOU KNOW YOU WANNA:3


End file.
